lawl_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool Backup Codec
Deadpool Backup Codec was originated from Super Smash Bros Lawl. Omega and is based on the Snake Codecs from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. and Palutena's Guidance from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Movie Deadpool can use the codec at any stage that he can get more information from fighters. Codecs Red Steve Rey Kylo Ren Sandy Cheeks Toon Mario and Luigi King Koopa Fritz the Cat Conker Wile E. Coyote Alice Kingsleigh Pyro *'Colossus': Woah! Be careful Deadpool! *'Deadpool': Ahh come on, he just wear a mask. *'Negasonic Teenage Warhead': Listen to him Deadpool, this thing is known as Pyro. *'Deadpool': Pyro? You mean this is came from Team Fortress 2? *'Colossus': It's correct Deadpool, Pyro is very dangerous he may look harmless but it can burn you with this flamethrower and even chop you with an Axe. *'Deadpool': Okay then i will be alright from fire and axe, with one question... what in the fuck is this gender from Pyro. *'Negasonic Teenage Warhead': I never known, which i was think it might be a male or female or i don't know. *'Deadpool': Thanks guys, now if you excused me... i'm ready to get on fire! Freddy Fazbear *'Deadpool': Hey guys, who is that creepy bear was staring at me?... uh Hello? Is everyone here? *'Phone Guy': Hello? Hellooo? *'Deadpool': Uhh hi? *'Phone Guy': Greeting Mr. Deadpool now my name is Phone Guy, the worker on Fazbear Pizzeria *'Deadpool': Okay then tell me about that cutely bear that it looking at me. *'Phone Guy': That was Freddy Fazbear the mascot on the Pizzeria, he is really cute but it have some problems from this bear. When it was nighttime he will likely attack you but you better have to be careful from his skills, he can teleport anywhere as he like to do and then he will scare you. *'Deadpool': You're telling me that this bear will give me the brown pants like you are wearing? *'Phone Guy': Uhh... yeah so if Freddy is capture you he will forcefully put you on the suit... *'Deadpool': A suit ummm, it would be great that it have fluff and shit. *'Phone Guy': Okay two things: One watch your language, and Second well he is not like a Teddy Bear but he was an Animatronic. Oh i gotta go my night-guard is needed me for the first time i call you back... oh and remember, please don't wreck Freddy and save for it. (Click!) *'Deadpool': Okay that was weird as fuck. Flippy Movie Deadpool *'Deadpool': Holy shit! Is this me or is this me? *'Weasel': Yes that's you Wade, he was in Lawl Omega. *'Deadpool': Lawl Omega? What type of shit was it? *'Colossus': Well Lawl Omega. is an game that was been created, it's like Super Smash Bros. but with all the other characters. *'Deadpool': Really? Wow... so i know about my moves, i can use all of my only weapons i choose like the Pistol, Katana and... ah shit! I spoiled at everyone who play this! *'Weasel': It's okay Wade it's just a game. *'Deadpool': Oh well thanks bro, now if you excuse me i going to kill someone. *'Colossus': Deadpool... you know about my rules about sparing the other fighters life... *'Deadpool': Fuck you Colossus and get outta here! Red the Bird Hades Twilight Sparkle Sans *'Weasel': Whoa! Watch out Wade! *'Deadpool': What? You mean this silly cartoon skeleton he doesn't look harmless. *'Weasel': You don't understand, it's Sans the Skeleton from the video game known as Undertale! *'Deadpool': Uhh... who? *'???': Maybe i can help for your answer humans. *'Deadpool': Who are you? And what the fuck are you in my codec?! *'Papyrus': Hey easy there i'm am the great Papyrus and younger brother of Sans. *'Weasel': Oh yeah i know you Papyrus, you are the character who been nice to Frisk. *'Papyrus': Yep that's correct! As you know about my brother, he was a lazy bum that he didn't move his own sock. Until that he have very special powers that he can use the blue attacks to forcefully put you on the ground and use the bones to attack you. *'Deadpool': Really... i will been battle an skeleton with bone weapons are you sure about it? *'Papyrus': Of course i'm right, i gotta go my king and queen is needed me see ya. *'Deadpool': Okay then that was weird... *'Weasel': Agreed. Movie Santa Reptile Catwomen Characters Appears in every codec *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Weasel *Colossus *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Ajax (Francis Freeman) Character specific cameos *Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's series) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Papyrus (Undertale) Category:Gameplay Category:Lawl. Omega Category:Marvel